godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops Berserker
Cyclops Berserkers are a powerful breed of Cyclops that appear in God of War: Ascension, God of War II and God of War III. In God of War Series God of War: Ascension The Cyclops Berserkers return in God of War: Ascension. They are similar to the cyclopes in the other games, but his skin is a very dark green. Like the other cyclopes, they also use a tree trunk as a club. They appear in the multiplayer mode, but may also appear in single player. In the multiplayer mode, cyclopes are killed by a warrior slicing their chests open. It appears that two warriors must team up to take down the beast, one to hold the cyclops in place by grabbing the eye and the other to deliver the finishing blow. God of War II Cyclops Berserkers are the largest species of Cyclops that appear as enemies in God of War II. They wield what appears to be a gigantic tree trunk as a club and are often summoned by Beast Lords, after which can they hoist themselves onto its shoulders, controlling it in battle, and allowing them to do more dangerous attacks. After weakening it, Kratos can kill a Cyclops Berserker by stabbing it in the knee, and then climbing the creature and stabbing his way up, until he is able to take out its eye, which will then be added to his total collection of Cyclops Eyes. These beasts are only encountered at the Ruins of the Forgotten, and near the entrance of the Palace of the Fates. God of War III Cyclops Berserkers appear once more in God of War III. They look very similar to how they appeared in God of War II, as their fighting style mostly remains the same, although they now sport with orange skin. However, since Beast Lords are no longer around to take control of them, another group of enemies, the Olympus Sentries, take control over the cyclopes whenever they can. Upon weakening a Cyclops Berserker, Kratos can climb upon them and briefly take control of them himself. After he has finished using the beast, he will climb off the cyclops, ripping out its eye in the process. With the Claws of Hades, Kratos can summon a Cyclops Berserker, which will give a hit with his feet and smash his fist on the ground, hurting the enemies around. Trivia *In the early trailers of God of War II, Kratos fights and de-eyes Cyclops Berserkers in front of the Palaces of the Steeds of Time. In the game they appear for the first time by the Ruins of the Forgotten. *In the trailer for God of War III, Cyclops Berserkers are controlled by Olympus Sentries like the Beast Lords, but never in the game. Related Pages *Cyclops *Cyclops Eyes *Beast Lord Gallery Image:CyclopsBerserker3.jpg|Kratos reaching for a Cyclops Berserker's eye Image:GodOfWar2cyclops.jpg|Kratos ripping out a Cyclops Berserker's eye Berserker.jpg CB.jpg|Cyclops Berserker Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War:Saga Collection